Theoretical Episode Fanfiction Theater: The Pit
by Sir Sapphire04
Summary: Based on the summary for the upcoming episode "The Pit." Lion-O fights to rescue Pumyra from life as a gladiatorial slave, or worse.
1. The Pit

Some one asked for it, so I did it. It's basically my theories for upcoming episode "The Pit" in story form. This fanfiction makes several assumptions about the future dynamic of the show, Lion-O is more mature and decisive, Tygra accepts Lion-O's leadership and offers advice in a more supportive and less critical way, Lion-O and Cheetarah have worked out their problems, and Panthro is still one cool motherf**ker. So here it is, my take on "The Pit.

The Thundercats were assembled in the galley of the Thundertank, crammed together around the small table while Panthro paced back and forth.

"As you can see," He said as he motioned towards the various cabinets and cubbyholes around the small kitchen, "Our stores are once again dangerously low. We're going to have to make a pit stop soon."

"We have plenty to trade with, those weapons we took off that Lizard patrol last week alone should be enough to stock us up for awhile." Lion-O said.

"Are there any settlements that are on the way?" Cheetarah asked.

"Just one. The Dog city of Argos." Panthro answered dryly.

"That city is huge!" Tygra broke in, "As big as Thundera during its height!"

"It would take us at least a day out of our way to try and go around..." Cheetarah mused.

"Why don't we just go straight through it?" Wilykit asked.

"The Jackals and the cats have never had open hostilities with one another," Tygra explained, "But I'd just as soon stay away from there. Since the fall the peace between us is no longer guaranteed."

"Then we'll just have to be on our best behavior." Lion-O said. "Tygra, Cheetarah and I will go through the city and trade the weapons for supplies. They'll never allow us to take the Thundertank through the heart of the city so Panthro, Wilykit and Kat will meet us on the other side at sundown."

"We should be at the gates of Argos in the morning." Panthro informed them.

Lion-O got up from the table and headed for the door "Everyone get a good night's rest, it's gonna be a long day."

Early the next morning Lion-O and Tygra hitched a small cart to the back of one of the Thunder Racers and piled on as many crates of the Lizard guns as it would carry. After bidding goodbye to Panthro and the Wilytwins the two princes and the cleric headed into the city to peddle their wares.

The city was even bigger than they had thought. The marketplace stretched almost from one end of the city to the other and was full to bursting with stalls and vendor stands. Carts not unlike their own were being pushed two and fro and the sounds of the shopkeeper barking out offers and daily specials rose above the general din of conversation and haggling.

"Look familiar?" Tygra asked his brother.

Lion-O nodded sadly. "It's almost like home."

"Except here _we're_ the outcasts, so be careful." Cheetara reminded them.

"Hey, it's us!" Lion-O reminded her.

"I think that's what she's afraid of." His brother smirked.

The were able to make some fairly good deals early on. Slithe and Mumm-Ra armed their forces with only the best so the guns fetched a high price. Even if they weren't always able to get exactly what they wanted they managed to make a fair trade for something they could sell to someone else later. The three cats were an odd sight and collected plenty of stares and even the odd growl or two, but the crowds left them alone for the most part. Talk was starting to spread of the three strangers looking to unload as many weapons as they could and by lunchtime they had already sold or traded enough stock to keep their larders full for a good long while.

"Not bad for a day's work." Tygra said as he took stock of their remaining goods.

"It's not over yet." Lion-O said, "But I think we've all earned a break. How about lunch, on me?"

"Sounds great." Cheetarah agreed, perching herself on the seat of the Thunder Racer. "We'll wait here."  
>"There was this little stall by the fruit stand selling these meat things on sticks." Tygra suggested.<br>"And since you'll be over there could you get me some oranges?" Cheetarah asked.

"Sure thing. You two behave yourselves while I'm gone."  
>"Why would we start now?" Tygra winked.<p>

By the time Lion-O got to the stand he was looking for the vendor was out of his specialty so he placed his order, picked up Cheetara's oranges, and started to wander around until his food was ready. Roars of laughter and cheering caught his ear from a little side street. He peeked in on the progress of his lunch, decided he had plenty of time for a quick look and jogged towards the source of the sound.

The end of the street opened up into a large circular area. Dogmen were all crowded around a large arena sunken into square. Lion-O managed to worm his way into the crowd enough to see what was going on. Two large Dogmen were squaring off in the arena, both of them looked viscous, snarling and growling.

"Not seen your like around before!" A burly Dogman with drooping jowls said as he clapped young lion on the back. "What brings you around?"  
>"Just passing through." Lion-O answered. "I didn't know the games were on."<br>"Games!" The Dogman thundered with laughter, "These are no games pup! Trial by combat, only the hardest and most honorable warriors win the prize!"

"What about the ones who lose?"

The Dogman grinned wickedly. "Most of them never leave the Pit."

The lion's blood ran cold at the thought. This was barbaric!

"Ah! Looks like Grizzlepaw's making his move!" The Dog pointed out the scragglier-looking spotted dog as he leapt towards his opponent, jaws fixed to close on the jugular, but he never got the chance. The larger brute plucked him right out of the air and slammed him headfirst into the ground. He then picked him back up and repeated the process. Then again. And again. He kept doing it even after it became clear his foe would never be getting up. The victor roared in triumph.

"If you ask me The Grey is the one to beat." He said, pointing at the winner who was now strutting around the arena, basking in the crowds barks and howls of approval.

"What's the prize?" Lion-O asked.

"Freedom."

"They're slaves? That's horrible."

"Beats the alternative, boy."

"What do they get out if it?" Lion-O indicated the large crowd, "Gambling?"

"That's _barbaric_, cat," The Dogman growled. "Money never changes hands during honorable combat."

Lion-O turned his attention back to the pit. Two new challengers were being led in. The first strode in proudly waving to the crowd as he entered, but it was the other, who had to dragged in kicking and struggling, that caught his attention. She was a cat.

She was a Thunderan female of Lion-O's own age. Her hair was brown with white bangs and may have been long at one point but was now unevenly cut to shoulder-length. Her clothing was tattered, old, and obviously not made for her. A brown band of rough fabric around her chest served to protect her modesty, a single shoulder strap kept it from falling off. A sort of "skirt" had been made by tying what looked like to be an old sack around her waist. The guards dragged her along by the bronze collar around her neck.

"Looks like this next one will be over quickly." The Dogman yawned. "I won't miss anything if I grab a bite." With that he wandered off.

He might as well have been speaking gibberish for all Lion-O heard. The anger burned in him. "honorable combat" his tail! This was slavery and murder!

The young female hugged the walls of the pit, desperately looking for some means of escape. Her opponent circled closer, beating his club on the ground in a savage rhythm. A bloodcurdling snarl ripped from his jaws and he leapt towards the outmatched female, raising his weapon for the first, and only blow he would need.

But he never made it. A flash of blue and gold and the clang of steel on steel blocked the killing stroke from ever touching the girl. The Dog was flabbergasted to see a Lion had entered the Pit and deflected his blow. The fire in his blue eyes was unmistakable.

"Do yourself a favor and drop it." Lion-O growled. "This ends now."

The dog spat and took a step or two back, winding up for another swing but before he could Lion-O's gauntlet smashed into his chin from underneath, sending him flying.

Lion-O stood over the stunned and defeated gladiator, the point of his sword fixed at the dog's neck.

"I am Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats!" He roared to the stunned crowd, "And by royal privilege I claim this cat as one of my subjects. You will release her to me."

"I would not be so hasty if I were you, Cat." A posh-sounding voice called from the stands, "Your kingdom is fallen, your people scattered. You enjoy no privilege here."

Lion-O looked to the stands for the source of the voice, a large and imposing dog looked down on him from the highest point of the grandstands. He spoke into a large horn that amplified his voice.

"I am the Warden of this city. I suggest you take any grievances you have with these games up with me."

Moments later Lion-O and the girl found themselves in a cell under the Pit that had been hastily converted into a sort of office. The Warden sat on a chair behind a rough wooden table while Lion-O stood before him.  
>"You must understand, Lord of the Thundercats, this is not as cruel a fate as you assume." The Warden explained calmly. "She was wandering in the marketplace, begging and trying to peddle her skills as a healer. A wealthy merchant hired her and took her into his home. However, when she failed to save the life of his son from illness she was brought here and entered into the games."<p>

"You mean she was sold into slavery and certain death." Lion-O countered.

"He could have killed her, it was his right. Instead she has been given a chance at freedom. She will be released when and if she completes her rounds. This is a mercy"

"I see no mercy here." Lion-O growled.

The Warden sighed and put a hand to his head. "Lion-O you must understand: A ruler, perhaps more than anyone else, is subject to his own laws. I sympathize with her plight, I truly do. I have a daughter myself around her age, but it is out of my hands."

Just then Tygra and Cheetarah raced into the cell, two guards trailing behind them. "I'm sorry Warden," The first one panted, "but they would no wait."

The Warden raised a hand signaling the guards that all was well and turned his attention to his new arrivals.  
>"Why have you arrested my brother?" Tygra demanded.<p>

"Calm yourself, Prince. There have been no arrests, your brother and I have been discussing the young lady's situation." The Warden explained everything again for their benefit.

Tygra addressed his brother confidentially. "I don't know what we can do for her. I don't want to leave her here any more than you do, but as long as we're in their city we're subject to their laws, and we can't afford to cause trouble."

"She hasn't done anything wrong." Cheetarah said, "There has to be a way."

A thought occurred to Lion-O, it was a long shot, but it might just work. "What about combat by champion? Could I fight in her place?"

"No! You can't do that!" The young female said, speaking up for the first time. "Please, Lord Lion-O! The Pit is a deathtrap, I'm not worth it."

"Lion-O, it pains me to say this but she may be right." Cheetara said. "If it's as bad as she makes it out the risk is too great."

"A just king should be willing to lay down his life for his people." Lion-O answered, for a moment he looked and sounded exactly like his late father. His gaze soon softened as he looked at the young female. "Besides, there are are so few of us left, we _all_ have to stick together."

Tygra and Cheetarah simply looked at one another. There would be no arguing with him this time. Lion-O was right, and ever since his return from his Trials in the Astral Plane he had been more decisive and sure of himself. He was also less reckless, he knew the risk involved and decided it was worth it.

Lion-O turned to the Warden. "Let me fight in her place. Since I am her King and lay claim to her I will be her proxy. Is that allowed under your law?"

The Warden considered carefully for a moment. "Yes it is." He answered. "But are you sure about this? I am Warden of this city, but I do not control the Pit. I will not be able to help you in there."

"I understand." Lion-O said.  
>As they turned to go the Warden had one last word for them "I'm afraid the guards of the Pit have heard far too many stories about the Sword of Omens and its gauntlet. They will never allow you to carry it into into battle. I can provide you with equivalent weapons."<p>

Lion-O removed the Claw Shield from his hip with the Sword of Omens resting in it. He handed it to Tygra. "Look after it for me."

"Only until you get back." His brother promised.

As they left the cell the female prisoner trailed behind Lion-O, head bowed and looking dejected. "I'm sorry for what I'm putting you though, My Lord."

"I would do the same for anyone in your position, and you can just call me Lion-O," her champion explained. "That reminds me, I never did ask your name."

"P-Pumyra..." She stammered, uneasy about being addressed as an equal by a king.

Lion-O placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Pumyra, soon enough you'll be free, and we'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Pumyra smiled, "Thank-you."

Lion-O waited in the tunnels under the pit. He was provided with a sword and shield and was testing their balance as the guard informed him of the rules of the Pit. "The warden managed to talk them into naming you the winner of fight you interrupted." He explained, "That means you've got three more until you're home free. The rules are there are no rules. Dead or alive, and the last man standing is the winner."

"Bloodsport." Lion-O summarized. "I get it."

"Good luck, Cat. You're gonna need it."

Lion-O stepped out of the gloom of the tunnels and into the harsh glare of the noonday sun. His opponent was already waiting for him, baying for battle and demanding satisfaction. As Lion-O approached the center of the ring his foe suddenly took off like a bullet, running on all fours. This guy was fast! He tore around the ring at a full sprint, changing direction rapidly to throw off his opponent and open him up for the attack. Lion-O whirled around, trying to him in his sights but it was hard. His pattern was wild and erratic, impossible to predict. Lion-O kept losing him.

As he approached the lion's blind spot the Dog once again changed his direction, this time making a beeline straight for Lion-O. There was no time for warning, he tackled Lion-O from behind and pounded on him as they rolled about the ring. Lion-O's sword was knocked from his grip and he fought to get his feet under his attacker in an attempt to free himself. It worked, He caught him in the midsection with both legs, full force.  
>The dog tumbled across the arena, regained his breath and resumed the attack. Lion-O ignored his lost sword, all it would do is take his focus away from his attacker. He ignored the scrapes and bruises he endured in the last tumble and instead tried using his ears as well as his eyes to try and track the dog's erratic movements. He kept moving around, trying to force the dog into a favorable position before taking a gamble and intentionally turning his back on the beast.<p>

He took he bait, once again locking onto Lion-O and sprinting full-force. Just as he was upon the cat Lion-O whirled around and the dog ran full-force into his shield. Before he had a chance for the stars to clear his vision Lion-O hit him again, this time in the midsection with the bottom corner. The dog doubled over in pain, Lion-O took the opportunity to give him one last whack with the shield, hitting him so hard it dented under the impact with his skull.

The crowd roared with delight as Lion-O made his way back to the tunnels and his defeated opponent was dragged away. At least he didn't have to kill him.

"OW! That hurts!" Lion-O snapped as Pumyra picked gravel out of his wounds and washed the dirt out of them.

"It wouldn't hurt as much if you would stay still..." She reminded him, mildly annoyed. She had already applied a soothing herb poultice to his bruises.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, "I really do appreciate this."  
>"It's the least I can do, considering the circumstances." She insisted.<p>

"Don't worry, we're already halfway there." He gave her a supportive smile. "Wait until you see the Thundertank, Panthro will insist on giving you the tour himself."

"_General_ Panthro?" She said incredulously, "He's _alive_?" She was so startled she accidentally pulled the dressing too tight. Lion-O winced in pain as she apologized profusely.

"He's alive all right, and he's a trip, you'll like him."

"I'm not sure I can handle all this, the crown princes, the last of the Clerics, and now the great general all alive and fighting back... I thought I was alone."

"Believe me, I've been there. I've been alone in a room full of people and it was entirely my own fault. But I was wrong, I was never alone, and neither are you anymore." Lion-O noticed how intently she was staring at him. Her green eyes fixated on his. He cleared his throat and asked her, "So... You're a healer?"

She nodded as she cleaned up her supplies. "I was studying when the Fall came. I had hoped to go on to become a doctor but now..."

Lion-O tested the arm she had cleaned and bandaged, there was no pain. "I think you may be on to something." He said. "We could use someone like you."  
>"I don't think so." She smiled sourly. "I'm worthless in a fight. You saw that."<p>

"Not all fighting is done with swords and tanks, sometimes it's done with medicine and bandages." He told her. "No one is worthless, Pumyra."

She smiled, the first genuine smile he had seen since meeting her. "I guess you're right, but I do have one more question..."

"Go ahead." He answered.

"What the heck is a 'thunder-tank?'"

Lion-O's second bout, however, was a disaster. Despite a strong start his opponent quickly overtook him by exploiting his injuries, beating him anywhere he was bandaged and knocking him to the ground and mercilessly pounding on his chest. Pumyra watched in horror as the young king was beaten, she was close enough to hear when his ribs cracked and begged him from the sidelines to forget her and forfeit. However her cries only served to spur him on further, and once again gained the upper hand when he managed to lay his hands on a rock big enough to beat the savage Dog with.

Although Lion-O was, ultimately, victorious it seemed a Pyrrhic victory. He had to be carried from the ring and even with Pumyra's skills there was little hope of surviving his final battle.

Pumyra worked as best as she could, but tears kept stinging her eyes and she couldn't see what she was doing as she tried to check for internal bleeding and keep his ribs from breaking completely.

"You can't go back out there!" She sobbed as she fumbled with her tools.

"Shut up." Lion-O gasped, "I don't have the breath to argue with you right now. Fix me up so I can finish this."

"Just leave me, what good does sacrificing yourself do?"

"I've been dead once, trust me, I won't let it happen again." He grunted as she splinted two of his broken fingers. "But what kind of person would I be if I just left you here when we were so close?"

"Please," She begged him, "I can't be worth all this!"

"I can't just leave you!" He said as his breath came back to him. "I made you a promise."

"I don't care, I release you from your promise, or whatever," She pleaded.

"It doesn't work that way." Lion-O tried to get to his feet but nearly toppled over and had to be supported by the young woman.

"I don't understand, why would you do this?"

"A just king should be willing to die for his people." He answered.  
>"He should also <em>live<em> for his people too." She argued, "Do you really think my life is worth yours?"

"Yes."

She was speechless, he was willing to trade his life for her freedom. Never before had she seen such selflessness. Her heart seemed to break and the tears she had fought so hard to hold back began to flow.

Lion-O steadied himself before limping toward the arena gate. "I'll see you in a bit, and then we'll go home." She watched him stumble into the light and the crowd roared in approval at his decision to fight despite his injuries.

_ I just can't let it end like this!_ The thought, _But what do I do? What _can_ I do?_

Lion-O squinted in the dying light of the sun. He was afraid of this. His final opponent was the savage Dog man known only as The Grey, the very same Lion-O had seen earlier today when he killed his previous opponent.

"Come on!" Lion-O rasped, "Fight me and get it over with!"

The Grey snorted derisively. This battered whelp wasn't worth his time. He looked like he might just fall over and die on his own if you just waited long enough.

The unfamiliar sword in Lion-O's hands seemed too heavy, he could barely keep the point trained on his foe, he would have to use his weight and momentum just to swing it. He attempted a run at the Grey but it seemed like it took a long time to get started, and before he could even strike a blow a massive paw swatted the borrowed weapon from his hands, while another backhanded him across the face. Lion-O fell to the ground and fought to get back up only to be kicked across the arena, bouncing off one of the walls.

The Grey picked up Lion-O's sword and walked over to the broken cat for the killing blow.

"Goodbye, Cat." He spoke for the first time today. "Know that you died well."

"Get away from him!" A voice hissed as a large large stone struck the Grey in the back of the head.  
>"What!" He roared. He whirled to face Pumyra, who was already fitting another missile into an improvised sling made from spare bandages. She whirled it around once before loosing the stone which struck the murderous dog near the eye. He bellowed in rage as he ran toward her but she nimbly leapt out of his way and gave him another taste of her sling, a kidney shot right in his side.<p>

The Grey fumbled about the Pit, partially blinded and unable to catch the agile girl. She continued to dance around him fearlessly, pelting him left and right with stones she scooped off the floor of the ring.

"Get OVER here!" The Dog screamed as he desperately tried to lay hold on the cat but she was always just out of his reach. Finally a well-place shot between his legs sent him down for the count.

The assembled crowd was stunned into silence as she then walked over to the fallen Lion-O and gently slid his arm over her shoulder as she half-carried him back to the gate.

"We're leaving." She told the guards sharply. They opened the gates and the two cats left the pit as the assembled crowd broke into deafening applause.

"Took you long enough..." Lion-O whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

Lion-O awoke later to the feeling of pressure on his chest. It suddenly disappeared as he opened his eyes to find himself in the Thundertank's small medical bay. As his vision cleared he saw Pumyra was sitting at the edge of the bed, rubbing at her eyes and trying to smooth out her her hair, which was matted on one side.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"So, what finally changed your mind about fighting?"  
>"Nothing." She answered. "I'm still a healer first, but I couldn't abandon <em>you<em> either."  
>"You could have died y'know." He countered.<p>

"Maybe," She agreed, "But if a king is truly just his people should be willing to die for _him_."

Lion-O smiled. Maybe his vision was still fuzzy, but something was different about her, he couldn't quite put his finger on it until...

"Your clothes, they're different."

"Cheetarah picked up something for me, I couldn't go around in dirty rags." She was now wearing a brown suede halter-top with a matching leather skirt. A medical bag hung on her hip and wrapped around her waist like a belt was a proper sling. But something was still a little weird...

"You're still wearing your collar, but you're free now..."

"I know," She said as she ran a hand around the bronze band on her neck, "I've decided to keep it. To remind me of things worth fighting for."

Lion-O smiled as he laid his head back on the pillow. "That's good, that's very good."

As Lion-O drifted back to sleep Pumyra silently and gently lay her head back down on his chest.

_And who I'm fighting for..._ She added silently.


	2. Epilogue: Night in the Thundertank

Lion-O lay on the examination table in the Thundertank's infirmary while Pumyra inspected his healing ribs. He was still sore some places, but between her expertise and the equipment the Ro-Bear Berbils had the foresight to install with their last upgrade it looked like he would make a full recovery. Lion-O was amazed at how quickly she learned how to use the various scanners, readouts, and injectors stocked in their medical bay. Before she came along they were just collecting dust, but now they were clean and polished and ready for use at a moment's notice. There were also little potted plants dotted here and there as she was attempting to grow her own medicinal roots and herbs. It helped give the place a homey feel, which was good because although she had been given a cabin where the other Thundercats slept she had decided to live in the infirmary.

Pumyra ran her searching fingers across his chest and down his side, he squirmed on the table.  
>"Aha! That tickles."<p>

"Sorry..." She apologized, still looking for fractures. Everything seemed to be all right, he was healing remarkably fast.

"So what's the prognosis, Doc?" Her patient asked, "Can I go outside and play?"

"I think we can move you back to your room." She answered, "But I still want you to take it easy for awhile."

Lion-O sat up and started putting his shirt back on. "It'll be nice to sleep in my own bed again." He admitted. "But still, I'm kind of sad to be losing my roomie."

"Well..." She fiddled with her scanner. They had gotten to know each other pretty well in the time Lion-O had been forced to stay with her in the infirmary.

"At least you don't have watch over me like a nursemaid anymore." Lion-O slid off the table and tested his legs. It was nice to finally have the chance to stretch them again. "That had to have gotten old fast."

"Oh I don't mind at all!" She protested with an embarrassed smile and backed away, bumping into the worktable in the process. "Besides, if I didn't enjoy taking care of people I wouldn't have become a healer."

"I know, but I also know that I'm not always the world's best patient." He had a point. She had caught him numerous times trying to sneak out of bed and get some exercise, he was also unable to sit still while she cleaned and changed his dressings, and don't even get her started on his irrational hatred of needles. She had to practically peel him off the ceiling just to give a little injection. She had to admit though, it _was_ kind of cute.

"I've had worse." She lied. The only one who came close was Panthro, and that was because his cybernetic arms meant she had to give him all his shots in the backside. He was _not_ happy about it.

There was a knock at the door and Tygra stuck his head in "Permission to escort the patient back to his quarters, Doctor?"

"Granted." She giggled. "Just be sure he doesn't get into any scraps on the way home."

Tygra saluted as he and Lion-O exited down the hallway. He was sure to keep a hand on his brother's shoulder as he led him back to his room, just in case.

"So." He said.

"So?"

"She seems nice."

Lion-O raised an eyebrow. "You didn't thinks so last week when she demanded everyone have a thorough check-up."

"I just don't think you need to go see a doctor when you're perfectly healthy," He said defensively, "But that's beside the point."

"Do you even _have_ one?"

"My point is you've spent weeks alone with her and can't seem to figure out the obvious." His brother said, exasperated.

"Stop it, I made that mistake once already." The young lion grumbled. "The only interest she has in me is medical."

Tygra smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Cut it out!"

"Look, I just don't want to see you screw up in reverse this time." Tygra assured him as he dropped him off at his room.

_Could he be right?_ Lion-O wondered as he lay down on his cot and stared at the ceiling. His own feelings for Pumyra were... complicated. They hadn't known each other very long but through their long chats in the infirmary, everything they had shared with each other, it felt like he had known her forever. The only person who could possibly know him better was Tygra. Heck, Lion-O had told her a few things even _he_ didn't know.

Lion-O rolled his head over and looked around his quarters. It felt like an eternity since he had last been in here, and for some reason the tiny cabin seemed unbearably vast and empty...

Pumyra had been distracted all afternoon. She was trying to inventory her medicine stores so she would know what plants and roots to look for the next time she went out but just couldn't seem to focus. It seemed like just when she had resolved to sit down and get her work done she would fine herself pacing around, scribbling meaningless doodles in her ledger, or staring at the empty bunk that lined the wall. More than once she caught herself humming the little song she used to sing herself to sleep at night, the one her grandmother had taught her years ago.

She sighed dreamily before becoming very annoyed at herself. She walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. When she got all the water out of her eyes see jumped with surprise, Cheetarah was standing in the door!

"I'm supposed to tell you dinner is ready." The older Cat informed her with a kind smile.

"Whiskers!" Pumyra spat, "Is it so late already?"

Cheetarah's only response was a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's just... I've never heard anyone but Lion-O say that."

"Really?" Pumyra thought it was a fairly common saying. She used it all the time. The two women made their way to the galley where the other cats were waiting. "Where's Lion-O?" Pumyra asked.

"He didn't answer when I knocked on his door." Cheetarah explained. "I'll take him something to eat later."

"Oh. Okay..." She said quietly. _I am _not_ jealous._ She told herself.

Pumyra didn't follow much of the conversation at dinner. A lot of it was about past adventures she wasn't a part of. She was sure it was for her benefit, their way of getting her "up to speed" and she appreciated the effort, but she just couldn't seem to focus. Her mind kept wandering to other things, the empty bunk, the examination table, Lion-O...

"You all right?" Panthro asked her, snapping her out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." She answered.

"You keep pulling at your collar..."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" WilyKat asked.

"I've decided to keep it." She answered.

"But why?" His sister asked, "Doesn't it just remind you of all the bad times when you were a slave?"

"Well, yes and no..."

"What does that even _mean_?"

"It means drop it and eat your dinner." Tygra ordered, slipping Pumyra a confidential wink.

The kittens pouted briefly before turning back to their dinner. Pumyra finished her own in silence.

She had volunteered for clean-up duty, it wasn't like she was going to get any work done in the medical bay anyway. She was just finishing up when Cheetarah walked in with Lion-O's dishes.

"How is he?" Pumyra asked expectantly.

"As good as can be expected I suppose." The cheetah answered. "Although..."

"What?"  
>"He seemed a little distant, distracted." Cheetarah explained. "I haven't seen him like that since... Well, awhile ago. Before you came along."<p>

"What happened?" The younger cat asked as she scrubbed up his plate and cup.

"It's a... It's a long story, I won't go into it. Like I said, it was awhile ago."

"What do you think brought it on?" Pumyra was worried about him. She knew how important morale was in a speedy recovery, if he was upset maybe she could...  
>"It <em>can't<em> still be that." Cheetarah insisted, seemingly to herself rather than the other young woman, "Besides this is different, it was more like he was thinking about something. Something very important."

_Something important..._ Pumyra thought. _What could it be?_

Lion-O lay on his cot in the dark of the night. Dinner was hours ago, he should be sleeping now but something was picking at him. Something he couldn't couldn't quite put his finger on, like an answer on the tip of his tongue. He tossed and turned in his bed, exhausted but unable to get comfortable enough to sleep.

_Has it always been this quiet in here?_ He wondered. Of course it was. The infirmary always had a low hum in is background because of the small cold box used for storing sensitive samples and medications. But there was something else missing too. What was it? He started to hum absentmindedly, trying to lull himself to sleep. It finally hit him when he recognized the tune he had chosen seemingly on a whim.

Pumyra lay in her bunk in the infirmary, unable to sleep. They tiny medical bay seemed so big and empty and she didn't know why. Everything was the same as it always was, what could be different?

A knock on the door forced her out of her bed. When she opened it she was surprised to see Lion-O on the other side, looking as miserable as she felt.

"Hi." He said.

"What's wrong?"

"My chest feels kind of tight," He confessed. "I don't think it's anything to worry about too much, but do you mind if I stayed here tonight, just in case?"

"Of course not." She smiled as she helped him into his bunk before sliding into her own across the way.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it," She assured him, "You can stay here as long as you like."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"What?"

"That song of yours, can you sing it for me now?"

She smiled in the dark.  
>"Close your eyes, until the new day.<br>Let the music of nighttime whisk you away

To the stars in the heavens, where dreams all come true.

The eye of Thundera is watching over you..."

She listened for the sound of his snoring before finally drifting off herself.


End file.
